The invention relates to providing telemetry box, telemetry network, and method of forming the same that expands an external network from a network base station to remote location.
Telemetry is a widely used technology to measure and/or collect data from remote facilities, such as wind turbine towers, oil rigs on or off shore, cranes or other motorized movable vehicles, Zeppelin© or blimps or other flying machines. The technology is typically used to gather data from distant, inaccessible locations, or when data collection would be dangerous or difficult for a variety of reasons. Telemetered data can be physical, environmental or biological data. It can also be radio signals transmitted from a spacecraft to a ground station.
Often times a telemetry device is installed on a facility whose location is too remote to reach a reliable network, so that monitoring and/or communicating with this telemetry device becomes difficult from a monitoring center. For example, a telemetry device may be installed in a wind turbine tower in a mountain or an off shore oil rig where the nearest base station for a network, such as cellular network or satellite network, is too remote to establish a reliable network connection.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, a local network that expands a network from a network base station to a remote location may be needed.